Connor Lacey's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico. (We see a lake near a city called Veracruz, there was the Plaza where there was people and a mirachi band and we see a man playing the Marimba and his son a toy marimba and with his chihuahua dancing and heard a sound from the alley and chases it) Jorge Otero: Chiquita! (He run towards her and follows her, later a man is still playing but noticed his son is missing) Alejo Otero: Jorge?! Jorge! Jorgito! (He runs off to find Jorge) (Later, Chiquita follows the shadow through the alley and catches her breath at the pier she looks around and sees a light green glow and sees a monster while Jorge picks her up and sees the monster, they were frightened and ran off then Alejo picked them up) Alejo Otero: El Chupacabra! (They ran away as fast they can and made it back to the Plaza and ran to tell the people) El Chupacabra! El Chupacabra! (People heard about it and ran and scream then the screen turns to black and a title says "Connor Lacey's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico" with green eyes going around the opening credits) Fred Jones (voice mail): Alright. You got mail! Alejo Otero: (voice mail) Dear Fred, it is so peaceful and serene here in Mexico now that the rainy season has ended. I would love for you and your friends to enjoy a relaxing stay with my family here in Veracruz. It’ll be great to finally meet my American pen pal. Fred Jones: Sounds great. And I can practice my Spanish. (He types on his computer) (Later we see an ad called "Ricky’s" from a computer from Daphne’s) Daphne Blake (voice mail): Jeepers! You got mail! (Then she checks her mail) Fred Jones: I thought I can reach to your computer so what so you think? Daphne Blake: Of course, I have to go to Mexico, yes. I I mean "si." Let’s ask Velma. (Later Velma is looking at an ad about laser eye surgery) Velma Dinkley (voice mail): Jinkies, you have mail. (Then Velma looked at her mail) Velma Dinkley: Mexico? The art, the mesuems, the pyramids. I’m there. Fred Jones: Great! Let’s check with the guys. (We see inside a microwave is a pizza where it was open by Shaggy and Scooby) Shaggy Rogers (voice mail): Zoinks, like you have mail. (They go the computer, as Scooby ate all the pizza they’d fixed, as he goes back the computer, and then Shaggy looks at the email) Shaggy Rogers: Mexico? Tomorrow? Like, let me check. What do we got, Scoob? Let’s see. Daydreaming at 10, napping, snoozing, relaxing call. (laughs) Like sorry guys, looks like I’m booked. Scooby-Doo: Reah, rooked. (Shaggy and Scooby laughs) Velma Dinkley: Do you realize we’ll be there for the annual of the Day of the Dead celebration? (Shaggy and Scooby got worried) Shaggy Rogers: Like what’s that? Velma Dinkley: A holiday in which family gather at the cemetery and celebrat their ancestors, who are allow to come back to earth for two days. (Shaggy and Scooby got scared) Shaggy Rogers: C-c-c-cemetery? Sounds scary. (Then Scooby hides in the dresser, as the scenes goes to Velma typing) Velam Dinkley: Not at all, just a bunch of kids in costumes, lots of skeleton shaped cookies and candies. Daphne Blake: Basically, it’s nonstop eating. Shaggy Rogers: Sounds like Halloween. Velma Dinkley: Actually Daphne: So what do you say? Shaggy Rogers: Can’t talk now guys like Scoob and I got to pack. (They go and pack the food, in the suitcase, And they close the suitcase) Shaggy Rogers: Looks like that’s everything. Scooby-Doo: Nah-huh. (He goes off) Shaggy Rogers: Like what did I forget? (Then, Scooby got the salsa) Salsa. (With Fred, Daphne and Velma) Fred Jones: I think we should bring Connor and his friends. Daphne Blake: Good idea. Velma Dinkley: Let’s tell them. (Later at the Emerald O'Lacey base, we see Connor's friends as Connor comes in with his laptop) Connor Lacey: Hey guys, listen. Preston Stormer: What is it, Connor? Connor Lacey: I got an e-mail from Fred and the gang. It says "Dear Connor, the gang and I are going to Mexico for the Day of the Dead festivities to see my pen pal, Alejo Otero and his family, and I was wondering if you and your friends can come with us tomorrow." "Sincerely, Fred." What do you guys think? Want to go to Mexico? We should take a break from training. Poppy O'Hair: Mexico? Yes. I always wanted to go to Mexico. The salsa dancing, fiestas, the warm climate and the beaches. Daring Charming: And some fabulous Mexican people! Dexter Charming: I’m with you Daring. Frankie Stein: It also has the famous arts. Aelita Schaffner: Mexico also has great culture. Matadors, the pryamids, plazas, soccer, music and lucha libre. That means free style wrestling. And on Day of the Dead is where people gather in the cemetery to meet their ancestors for one night. There is also skeleton shaped cookies and candy there too. Odd Della Robbia: Mexico even has tacos, burritos, enchiladas, tamales, nachos and quesadillas of the Mexican cuisines. I'm also in for the day of the dead cookies and candy. Yumi Ishiyama: And the different kinds of salsas and peppers, too. Alejandro "Alex" Villar: All the foods there could help inspire the people with ideas for their restaurants! Rayne Martinez: You're right about that, Alex! Maxwell McGrath: Yeah, I'd love to try the Mexican food, too! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Same here! Cleo De Nile: That'll be fun! And not to mention the flowers, dresses, and the shoes. Draculaura: Totes, Cleo. Clawdeen Wolf: They might give me ideas for my fashion designs. Skelita Calaveras: Me too. Kari Kamiya: I really want to go to Mexico! All: Same here. Connor Lacey: Good. We're all going to Mexico. I'll contact Ash and his friends and see if they can come too. To Mexico. All: Right! (Later on the road, the Mystery Machine riding along with the gang.) (Later the Mystery Machine is heading towards to the small house and they arrived) Shaggy Rogers: Are you sure this is the place? Fred Jones: (checks the paper) Yep, this is it. Shaggy Rogers: Looks kinda… Daphne Blake: Quaint? Verity: Uncomfortable? Apple White: Dreary? Shaggy Rogers: Small. (A door opens and reveals to be Alejo Otero) Alejo Otero: ¡Hola, mis amigos! Welcome to Mexico! Everyone: Hey, how are you? Sorrel: So, that's Alejo. Alejo Otero: You must be Fred. Fred Jones: That’s right, and you must be Alejo. Let me introduce you to the gang and my friends. These are….. Alejo Otero: No need. They are exactly what you describe, Daphne, Velma, Señor Scooby… (Scooby gives a grin) Is this Shaggy? (Shaggy smiles, too) He doesn’t look like he can eat you out of house and home. Fred Jones: He’s got a high metabolism. (Alejo understood) Alejo Otero: And who are these other friends of yours? Brock: My name's Brock, and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty, and my specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi! Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Connor Lacey: Guys! You came. Brock: Of course. Connor Lacey: Any way, I'm Connor Lacey. That's David Brennan, Cian Dooley, Paul O'Dwyer, Shannon O'Dwyer, Christopher Robin Milne f.k.a. Venom, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Ninjor, Tomax Oliver, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Morro, Laval, Eris, Gorzan, Bladvic, Cragger, Razar, Rogon, Worriz, Clay Moorington, Macy Halbert, Lance Richmond, Axl, Aaron Fox, Robin Underwood, Jestro, Merlok 2.0., Ava Prentis, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Kari, Gatomon, T.K., Patamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, Sora, Biyomon, Meiko, Meicoomon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Ken, Wormmon, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ai and Mako, Impmon, Jeri Katou and Leomon, Kazu Shioda and Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa and MarineAngemon, Suzie Wong and Lopmon, Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon, Minami Uehara, Seasarmon, Minami Uehara, Seasarmon, Alice McCoy, Dobermon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, PawnChessmon, Richard Sampson, Kudamon, Homer Yushima, Kamemon, Dr. Spencer Damon, BanchoLeomon, Kristy Damon, Biyomon, Mikey Kudo, Angie Hinomoto, Jeremy Tsurgi, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmons, Cutemon, Beelzemon, Nene Amano, Sparrowmon, Monitamons, Kotone Amano, Wizardmon, Gatomon, Christopher Aonuma, Greymon, MailBirdramon, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Chiro, Antauri, Nova, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Tara Duncan, Cal, Sparrow, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Caleb, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, Paris, Ursula, Terry, Zander, Spiny, Ed, Tank, Dr. Z, Laura, Rod, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Courtley Jester, Snartle, Robonyan F, Kyubi, Venoct, Blizarria, Papa Bolt, USApyon, Toiletta, Lord Enma, Junior, Micchy, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Kipling, Andy Beast, Raythe, Silvi Timberwolf, Van Yamano, Amy Cohen, Kaz Walker, Hanz Gordon, Justin Kaido, Nils Ritcher, Dak Sendo, Hiro Hughes, Ran Hanasaki, Jessica Kaios, Asuka Carter, Lan Hikari, Mega Man.EXE, Mayl Sakurai, Roll.EXE, Dex Ogreon, GutsMan.EXE, Yai Ayano, Glyde.EXE, Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis, Sonia Sky, Lyra, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Razer, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, Karone, Mike Corbett, Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, Ryan Mitchell, Wesley Collins, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip, Eric Myers, Prowl, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Sky Lynx, Hound, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Nightscream, Botanica, Veetramon, Gabutromon, Slipagumon, Gatostreamon, Pyrobotmon, Excadrillator, Moltron, Pinsirator, Pawniardon, Empolegon, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop), Predaking, Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus, Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus, Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking, Sean the Sporeling, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrilé, Merrick Baliton, Optimus Prime II, Ultra Magnus, T-AI, Prowl II, Side Burn, X-Brawn, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot of the Spy Changers, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide of the Spy Changers, Mirage of the Spy Changers, Wedge, Grimlock of the Build Team, Hightower, Heavy Load, Grindor, High Wire, Sureshock, Ironhide of the Unicron Wars, Jetfire of the Unicron Wars, Rodimus of the Unicron Wars, Prowl of the Unicron Wars, Landmine, Bulkhead of the Unicron Wars, Cliffjumper, Downshift, Inferno aka Broadside, Storm Jet, Sky Shadow, Terradive, Treadshot, Windrazor, Hot Shot of the Unicron Wars, Red Alert, Scattershot, Overhaul aka Leobreaker, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Sari Sumdac, Crystal, Amber, Ryan Steele, JB Reese, Kaitlin Star, Andrew "Drew" McCormic, Roland Williams, Josephine "Jo" McCormick, Josh Baldwin, Dragonborg, Fireborg, Lightningborg and Ladyborg. We're the Irelanders of Ireland. Alejo Otero: Nice to meet you all. Are these heroes always travel with you? Fred Jones: They help us solve any mystery. William Furno: Yeah, we help them with every mystery they have were there for them. Alejo Otero: It also doesn't look like Connor can eat out of house and home too. Fred Jones: Connor also have high metabolism. (Alejo understands too) Alejo Otero: Please, let me introduce you to my family. (They’ve follow Alejo and he looks back and sees the gang in a cabin) Fred Jones: Wow, isn’t this where you live? Alejo Otero: No. These are just the guests’ cottages. You and your friends will have your own. This is where we live. (He shows them a beautiful hotel with pine trees and a pool) Welcome to my family’s hotel, La Villa Bella. Fred Jones: Wow, it’s beautiful. What does bella mean? Alejo Otero: Beautiful. Fred Jones: Oh, well, (laughs nervously) La Villa Bella is very bella. (Scooby leans on Fred’s shoulder) Scooby-Doo: Reah, rery rella. Alejo Otero: Please, let me show you around. (He goes to a young woman sitting on the edge of the pool and old lady sitting on a chair and introduces them) This is my wife, Sofia and my mother, Doña Dolores. Doña Dolores: ¡Bienvenidos! Sofia Otero: Welcome! Alejo Otero: And in the pool are the rest of my family, (breathes) Jorge, Oliver, Natalia, Cristina, Fernanda, Carolina, Mirelia, Gabriella, and Sebastian. Jorge Otero: (Jorge pets Chiquita) And this is Chiquita. (Scooby looks and lies to see her romantically) Connor Lacey: Is that? No. It can't be. Or could it? Alejo Otero: Now, let me introduce you to some new visitors. Boots the Monkey, he loves swinging from tree to tree. The Irelanders: Hi, Boots. Boots: Hola. Alejo Otero: Next, it's Baby Jaguar. He very harmless as a baby. Baby Jaguar: Hi. The Irelanders: Hola, Baby Jaguar. Alejo Otero: Over there are the rest of the visitors. (breathes) Pablo, Emma, Kate, Naiya, Alana, Diego Márquez and Alicia Márquez. The Irelanders: Hello, Pablo, Emma, Kate, Naiya, Alana, Diego Márquez and Alicia Márquez. Pablo (Dora and Friends: Into the City): Hola. Emma (Dora and Friends: Into the City): Hi. Kate (Dora and Friends: Into the City): Hello. Naiya: Glad to meet you. Alana (Dora and Friends: Into the City): Same here. Diego Márquez: Hola. Alicia Márquez: Greetings. Alejo Otero: And I think, you might just recognise my superstar! Connor Lacey: It's Dora. It's Dora. I know, it's Dora! Alejo Otero: Ten points to the Irish boy. Señoiritas, Señoirs and other worlders, meet Dora Márquez. Connor Lacey: Yahoo! The Irelanders: Hi, Dora. Dora Márquez: Hola, amigos. Connor Lacey: I knew it was her. I knew it. She was on Dora the Explorer ''and ''Dora and Friends: Into the City. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug: You seem to know that girl very well, Cons. Connor Lacey: For a too long time. You have no idea. Fred Jones: Wow. Are they all your children? (Alejo and Sofia look and laugh) Alejo Otero: No, no, no. Only Jorgito. The rest are just visiting for the Day of the Dead festivities. Here in Mexico, family is muy importante. (He holds Sofia) Sofia Otero: You must be hot and tired after your long trip. Please, feel free to join the children in the pool. Scooby-Doo: Yeah! (He runs as the gang look surprised and Scooby goes up the diving board and jumps off, but hits the surface too hard and sinks. Jorge and Chiquita laughed after that, then Chiquita was surprised when her ears went up and Scooby pops on top of her) Sofia Otero: I think Scooby has already won someone’s heart. Tikki: I can see that. (Scooby swims with Chiquita on top of his head, later at the Café, we see Alejo wrapping his arm around the shoulder of a man with a white shirt and blue blazer) Alejo Otero: My older brother, Luis manages the café with his fiancée, Charlene. Windblade (PWT): When will we see your wife? Diego Márquez: Like right now. (Then a woman with bushy blonde hair comes out) Charlene: Howdy! Let me grab y’all a cup of Café lechera while you take hoot. Operetta: She's speaking the same accent you and me are speaking, Honey. Honey Swamp: I see. (Luis looks romantically at Charlene) Luis Otero: You can see why I feel, how do you Americans say? "Head over heels" for Charlene. I met her on my last trip to the United States at Mr. Smiley’s Fantastic Funland, and I’ve been smiling ever since. (Charlene brings two pitchers) You know, Café lechera is famous in Veracruz. First, One server serves you thick coffee then the custom is to bang on your glass with your spoon until another server pours you hot milk in your glass. Charlene: Ain’t that a hoot? I love these Loco customs. "Loco"; that’s crazy in "Mexican". I mean Spanish. Scooby-Doo: Yeah! (Charlene gives Scooby a bowl of café lechera and Scooby tastes a drop then coffee beans fell into his bowl) Huh? Charlene: (laughs) You know, some days I grind so many coffee beans, I swear the little suckers are coming out of my ears! (Scooby drinks the café lechera and has a mouthful of milk in his face and licks it and smiles) Velma Dinkley: It didn’t take Scooby to start livin’ "La vida mocha". Ladyborg: Indeed. (Later, outside the gang and Alejo’s family are eating lunch) Daphne Blake: This lunch is really wonderful, Doña Dolores. Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, whoever came up with this whole fiesta tradition is okay in my book. (Scooby tried to eat the whole plate, but Shaggy eats it quick with Scooby upset) Connor Lacey: I know what you mean, Shaggy. Alejo Otero: It is often followed by another tradition La siesta, an afternoon nap. Shaggy Rogers: (laughs) Even better! Scooby-Doo: Reah! Reven retter! Connor Lacey: Totally. Velma Dinkley: The purpose of fiestas and siestas Shaggy, is to provide sustenance and rest for another tradition: hard work. Shaggy Rogers: Traditions, like who needs em? Scooby-Doo: Yuck! Dora Márquez: Well, we do. (Everyone laughs, later an old man in a uniform comes in) Old Man: Um, forgive me for interrupting your meal, Doña Dolores, but I need to discuss some urgent business with your sons. (Dolores wipes her mouth with a napkin) Doña Dolores: As you wish. Alejo Otero: Excuse us, please. This won’t take long. William Furno: Who's that? Doña Dolores: Diego Fuente used to do business with my late husband. I don’t trust him. Never did. He is a… How do you say it in America? Fred Jones: Crook? Daphne Blake: Liar? Velma Dinkley: Con man? Connor Lacey: Sneaky snook? (Dolores smiles and puts her hands up) Doña Dolores: Jerk! (Later with Alejo, Luis, Charlene and Diego) Alejo Otero: For the last time, I told you no. Now please leave, we have guests. (He walks as Diego follows him) Diego Fuente: I’m apologize for the disturbance. Please, finish your meal. (He then leaves) Alejo Otero: That man is stubborn as a bull. He wants to buy our father’s land and won’t take "no" for an answer. Poppy O'Hair: Oh. I see. Luis Otero: Maybe it’s not such a bad idea, Alejo. Putting all your assets into land is foolish. Alejo Otero: We made a promise to papa before he died! And I don’t in tempt to break it now! Sofia Otero: So how will you and your friends be spending your day in Veracruz? Velma Dinkley: We were hoping to watch the preparations of Day of the Dead festivities. Optimus Primal/Optimal Optimus (PWT): That is correct. Doña Dolores: If anyone is out there alive to honor the dead. (That made Scooby and Shaggy scared) Pinkie Pie: What do you mean? Charlene: Have you all heard about the monster? (Suddenly, a thunderstorm came and rain pour down as the others head inside.) (Later inside the empty hotel lobby with the gang, Tino and his friends and Alejo and his family) Alejo Otero: You may not be noticed right now, that our hotel is reluctantly empty. That’s because a monster has been terrorizing Veracruz and the near by villages. Right after I sent my email to you, the monster showed up near the plaza and nearly got Jorgito. (Shaggy and Scooby gulped) Alejo Otero: I’d emailed you again, to warn you. But you must have already left. Shaggy Rogers: Did you say m-m-m-monster? Alejo Otero: Yes, the locals call him, El Chupacabra. Sci-Twi: El Chupacabra? Velma Dinkley: I’ve read about him, he’s Mexico’s version of the Bigfoot. Scooby-Doo: Rigfoot. Luis Otero: That’s right. Poppy O'Hair: Whoa. Alejo Otero: I’m not a suspicious man, but I saw it with my own eyes down by the wharf. I can never forget it. Frankie Stein: What does it look like? Alejo Otero: It stand about nearly 10 feet tall, and walks on two hind legs, it was covered with thick fur, has a face of an hideous monkey with huge claws and sharp fangs, and his eyes glow green like those of a demon. (Then, the fire burnt Shaggy and Scooby’s marshmallows, as they cry in fear) Fred: Hey, hey, calm down everyone. The chupacabra’s only a myth. Alejo Otero: Yes, let’s forget a Chupacabra and make the most to your first visit to Mexico. Sofia Otero: '''Why don’t we all get a good night sleep? Eh. '''Alejo Otero: Yes, there’s nothing to worry about. Daphne Blake: '''Alejo's right. '''Luis Otero: '''But just in case, double lock your doors. '''Charlene: Say your prayers. Luis Otero: But whatever you do… Luis & Charlene: Don’t go outside. (Later that night) Shaggy Rogers: Like whoever heard such a ridiculous story. A ten-foot hairy monster with big feet and sharp teeth? Sounds like something out of the cartoon. Like pleasent dream Scoob. (Yawns) See you in the morning. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (Suddenly they heard a noise) Shaggy Rogers: This is gonna be a long night. Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh. (The noise gets louder and Shaggy and Scooby get scared and go under the cover) Shaggy Rogers: Listen Scoob. Something's coming from out of the window. It might be a little bird or a squirrel. (Scooby whimpers and they hear a roar, as they run around the room panicking) Shaggy Rogers: El caba-choo-choo! I mean, la kooka-babka! El popa-choopa!No I mean! HELP!! (Shaggy opens the door and Fred was in front, but Shaggy closes the door back) Shaggy Rogers: No Scoob! He's trying to break in! Like we're trapped! Let's get of here! (He goes up the chimney, and Scooby baracaded the door, and he goes with Shaggy as they go to the rooftop and they almost fall off and they see Fred, Velma, and the others.) Fred Jones: What happened to you two? Velma Dinkley: And what was all that noise? Twilight Sparkle: And why did you wake us up in the middle of the night? (Shaggy and Scooby falls off the rooftop) Shaggy Rogers: Like, that big Mexican bigfoot was trying to get us! Fred Jones: Oh, no! Where's Daphne? (Now we go to Daphne sleeping in their room with a pair of green eyes. Then Ron, Rufus, Alex, Scooby and Shaggy tried to chicken out) Velma Dinkley: Oh no you don't. This is no time to be chicken. It's all for one and one for all. Shaggy Rogers: Like I always felt teamwork was highly overrated. Scooby-Doo: Reah. Fred Jones: Okay, guys. On the count of three, we run to the door. Ready? One. Two. Three! Everyone: CHARGE!!! (They ran to the door as Daphne opens the door) Fred Jones: We thought those were the eyes of the El Chupacabra. Daphne Blake: Sorry guys, I was afraid to go to sleep and thought some Latin rhythms might calm me down. Looks like Alejo's story rolded everyone. Shaggy Rogers: Does anybody got a bandage? Holly O'Hair: I guess I need some bandages two. (They go outside) Fred Jones: Don't know what you heard guys, but I think we're save. Let's all try get some- Hey, wait a minute. What's this? Daphne Blake: Footprints. Big ones. Shaggy Rogers: Don't look, Scoob. Or we'll never get to sleep. Velma Dinkey: Notice how they lead to the cottage window. Then reverse direction and head off towards the hotel. We must have scared whatever it was away. Fred Jones: It was brave enough when we were seperated, but got scared at the thought of a bunch of us to contend with. Not a very couragous monster. Velma Dinkey: Well, whatever it is, it's gone. Maybe now we can all get some sleep. (Velma went inside her stateroom) Fred Jones: We're gonna need it. We got a big day tomorrow. Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, sightseeing and chocolate bean tamales! (laughs) Can't wait! Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (They walk away) Fred Jones: Uh, that's not exactually what I meant, Shaggy. (They stopped for a sec) Fred Jones: We got a mystery on our hands. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! (In the morning) Fred Jones: And whatever it was, we'd scared it away. Daphne Blake: I got up early, and using my mud mask made a cast of the footprint from Bigfoot's big foot. (show's the cast) Look! Alejo Otero: Wow. It's huge! Luis Otero: And look, it is speckled with some kind of gritty black stuff. Fred Jones: Is it dirt? Velma Dinkley: I don't think so. I don't know what it is. Alejo Otero: Whatever it is, please do not mention it to my mother or Sofia. Luis Otero: Or Charlene. I don't want to scare them. Alejo Otero: In fact, I better alert the security guards to be especially vigilant. Luis Otero: If word of this gets out we will lose the few tourists we have managed to keep. El Chupacabra could ruin our livelihood not to mention everyone else's in Veracruz. Fred Jones: Don't worry. No matter how huge ferocious or bloodthirsty this vicious Chupacabra monster may be We'll get to the bottom of the mystery. Daphne Blake: You can count on us, right, gang? (Shaggy closes the door as Scooby looks at the paw and looks scared and faints as he falls down, Chiquita tries to wake Scooby up, but didn't work so she fans him as Scooby regains consciousness and they looked at each other romantically. Later as we see the gang, Tino and his friends, Alejo and Luis in the Mystery Machine ready to leave as Fred pulls out a Spanish dictionary) Fred Jones: Um, Muchas gracias para su hospital y cometas. (This made Dolores, and Sofia confused as Alejo laughs) Fred Jones: What's so funny? Alejo Otero: You just thanked my family for their generous hospital and delicious comets. (Fred gave a sheepish smile) Charlene: '''Oops, I almost forgot. (goes to Luis) I know this is silly, but this is a good luck charm. With that big ole' Bigfoot thing out there you can't be to careful. (puts on the medallion on Luis) Promise me that you'll never take it off. (kisses Luis on the check) '''Luis Otero: Si, Charlene. I promise. (Chiquita leaps on the Mystery Machine and barks and Scooby bends down and they rub noses then the Mystery Machine drives off as Dolores, Sofia, Jorge, Charlene, and Chiquita wave goodbye as the screen fades to black)